<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, when you're all alone I will reach for you by espanal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910352">Oh, when you're all alone I will reach for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/espanal/pseuds/espanal'>espanal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Soulmates, This will be nice not too much angst, remus is a bit misunderstood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/espanal/pseuds/espanal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He smells of evergreen and parchment and she smells of apples and ink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, when you're all alone I will reach for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been writing fanfics and other stories forever but for some reason this is the first thing i've ever written that I wanted to share. I hope someone reads and feels the same way I do about Remus lol. I hope this is enjoyable.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On weekends Ollie liked to go to the great hall almost right when the doors opened, it was more out of habit and to keep her schedule in line than anything else. With most people sleeping in it felt like an escape from the loud and forever busy Hogwarts and was one of the few things that kept Ollie content. She sat at the end of the table where most 6th years sat but still quite a few feet away from the few students that made it that early like her. Being alone wasn't sad to her, she liked the quiet and the space to actually think. Just as she was getting out her muggle book to rea-. Bang. The sound of a hand hitting the table drew her from her school bag and to whatever obnoxious person was actually deciding to claim the seat in front of her. She looked up to see Sirius Black, looking a bit tired and drained than usual she noted. She took in his sleepish appearance and went back to getting her book, The Great Gatsby. </p>
<p>“Sorry, didn't mean to startle.” Black said, with no actual remorse in his voice. Ollie just sent a quick half smile to be polite and went back to where she left off in her story. A few minutes of silence had passed of each person taking bites of their breakfast and Ollie being sucked into her story when the all too familiar voice spoke again. “What is that you’re reading? It looks a bit familiar.” his voice sounded sluggish. “The Great Gatsby.” Ollie replied quickly without looking up. The broad man stayed silent for a second so Ollie added “it's a muggle book.” <br/>“ah” replied the man. Ollie couldn't help the constant nagging thought in the back of her head, What on earth kept a Marauder up so late he had to go to breakfast at 6:30?<br/>Ollie must've let the best get to get to her because she didn't even realize what came out of her mouth. “I’m sorry, i don't mean this to be offensive but i've never seen you or any of your friends here so early.” <br/>Sirius let out a small laugh that just almost felt forced before replying. “I barely slept a wink, was just in my own head you know? So I eventually decided I would just come down, get a bite to eat. I usually skip breakfast on weekends.” Ollie accepted this answer and just went back to her book and allowed herself to finally become entranced. Silence fell between the two but it was comfortable and welcomed as neither really wanted to be bothered. </p>
<p>After awhile a voice that Ollie knew all too well yelled “Padfoot!” across the hall that made both heads shoot up. James. Ollies inner voice sighed. It's not like she disliked him, he can just be very overwhelming. Just behind him were the remaining two marauders, Peter and Remus. Peter looked straight at James's head just following whilst Remus looked to Sirius and then flashed to Ollie before darting his eyes to the floor. Ollie always thought Remus was pretty and kind. They've been in study groups before multiple times over the years and he had been nothing but sweet to her. Peter and Remus sat on either sides of Black whilst James sat to the left of Ollie. Ollie became slightly uncomfortable to the new appearance of the men but decided to keep her eyes on the book after they sat down. Knowing that the library would open soon she would soon have an escape. It was hard for her to focus on the words as the boys spoke but when she looked down to her wrist to check the time, she was happy to see the library would be opening in just 15 minutes. “Its Ollie yeah?” Ollie looked to her side to face James. How fucking annoying, its not like they’re in the same house and year. This idiot has been in “love” with one of her only friends forever so he obviously knows who she is. “Yes?” “You’re pretty close with Lily right? She sits with you most meals?” Of course. Ollie was immediately filled with anger. It's not even that big of a deal but for some reason it was that day. She scanned over the rest of the boys but settled her eyes on Sirius. “I should've known this was one of these stupid set ups to help james. God, do you all actually think i'm that stupid? That that would actually work? This is bloody embarrassing for both sides.” Ollie threw her book into her bag and shot up to exit the great hall as fast as she could. She could hear voices behind her but she wasn't going to even give them a chance. <br/>Just when she was a few feet away from the great hall doors she saw Lily, seeming to be in a rush with her long red hair still a bit wet at the ends. “Ollie! Sorry I kept you waiting. I did- is everything alright?” “No. Potter and his stupid friends tried to get to me just so they could be closer to you or something, I dont even know. I’m just not up for dealing with their shit today.” Ollie could tell her anger was getting to her by the way her eyes were now starting to well up with tears. It’s so silly but obviously when more well liked people, especially guys, sit with you you’re going to feel at least a little special. Not many people even knew of her existence and thought that maybe for some reason today would be the day that would change. Lily looked at her friend softly, already knowing she was soon going to storm into the great hall and knock some sense into those idiots. But before Lily could even try to comfort her Ollie rushed right passed her to go to the library to finally be alone. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>After allowing herself a quick cry Ollie dragged her feet to the library to at least try to be productive. Grabbing the books she knew she would need she picked her usual spot towards the back next to the window so she could get natural light. Just Charms and Runes today. Easy. Maybe I’ll finish early today and finish Gatsby. She thought with a small smile, now a little excited to possibly start a new muggle book. Pulling out the materials she would need to study she felt a little better over giving her future self a small reward. </p>
<p>After two hours she was nearly caught up with the upcoming weeks work. Being ahead is very important. Ollie felt a small presence and the smell of evergreen behind her so she swiftly turned her head to face whoever was trying to build the courage to grab her attention. She was quickly met with light green eyes that pierced her own. Remus. His face almost immediately reminded her of the events that took place that early morning, but she wasn't as mad at Remus as she was with the others. Knowing that the scarred boy probably played little to no part and if he did, most likely told the others it wasn't a good idea. “I just wanted to apologize. There was so ill intent and nothing was planned. James was just being a bit of a dick.” He said softly. Ollie just looked at him. Waiting for him to continue. “I do understand why you thought it was one of James's attempts to talk to Lily but I promise it wasn't. He really has been trying to kind of tone it down this year.” Remus looked to the floor and back to meet Ollie’s eyes, struggling to keep contact. Ollie could feel his sincerity and did believe him but it was hard to just quickly dismiss her previous anger and now felt a little embarrassed. “Oh” is all she could make out while she tried to process what she had been told. “Again I am really sorry. The rest of the guys are too, especially sirius. I’m sure he’ll find you later... Lily really gave us a talking to.” Ollie let out a small laugh that was barely audible and replied. “She didn't need to do that. Thank you for coming to me and explaining.” “Of course.. Is that next Thursday's Charms work?” Ollie glanced back to her parchment, forgetting what she had even been doing. “Yeah. I like to be a few days or a week ahead.” She shrugged, it just gave her time to read or do her other hobbies. “I do the same sometimes if I’ve got the time” Remus almost whispered. “Well, I need to get back to everyone. I’m sure I’ll see you later.” His response was fast and he awkwardly but quickly turned around to exit the library. She didn't realize her heart was beating faster than usual until he was completely out of her line of sight. Pushing the unusual thoughts to the back of her mind she shifted her focus back to her work. Ollie knew she was just about done and then she could go to the courtyard to finish her book and enjoy the rest of her weekend. <br/>---</p>
<p>Sitting in the courtyard and reading her novel, Ollie finally started to feel most of her anxiety from earlier in the day subside. She decided to skip lunch and just eat the green apple she had thrown in her bag that morning, not yet getting the nerve to face James or Sirius. Knowing little about the personalities of the bunch she did know that Peter was most likely not going to approach her. James would probably throw in a small “Peter is also very sorry.” This would be enough for her as it was one less uncomfortable apology to listen to. <br/>With just one chapter left in her book Ollie decided to save the rest for later and walk down to the lake and later through the castle, letting herself get just a bit lost and embracing the never ending maze. Wanting to get to know every inch of the stone and wooden doors, she knew she never would but one should still try.</p>
<p>Once the sky started to turn a calm yellow Ollie decided to make her walk towards the great hall. Anxious thoughts started to hit her brain about facing the obnoxious group but she was starving. That apple just wasn't enough. I can face them. I can face anyone. Her strong Gryffindor thoughts told her. It will be fine. <br/>As Ollie walked through the open doors and gazed to her table she didn't see any familiar faces, apart from the kind Lily. Ollie’s anxious inner thoughts turned to a sigh of relief as she walked to her friend and took a seat. Lily gave a cheerful smile not sure if the other girl would want to talk about their last meeting. After filling her plate of potatoes and 3 pieces of chicken she finally faced her friend. “I spoke with Remus earlier.” The red head not able to place her tone lifted her eyebrows to question her further. “He apologized and explained he or none of the other boys were trying to mean.” “Oh good. How did you reply?” Lily pushed the other girl to express how she felt over the whole ordeal. “I thanked him. I kind of just feel like the dumb one now. Perhaps I was just being a bit assuming and sensitive.” Lily frowned, not wanting Ollie or anyone to ever feel bad about themselves or their actions. “It was perfectly reasonable to think they had some wrong motive. They usually do. But they did seem genuinely sorry, I’m glad Remus apologized first he’s the most clear headed.” Ollie replied with a nod and went back to her plate not wanting to talk about it more than she had to.</p>
<p>Lily sat with her for a few extra minutes to talk about the exam coming on Monday for Charms then left so she could meet with a third year she had to tutor. Ollie quickly finished her meal before heading back to the dorms so she could shower and finish her final chapter in Gatsby.Not even 10 seconds after entering the common room was she met with a tall and powering presence. “Nott! I am so sorry, I really did barely sleep and had decided to go down early!” Ollie was taken aback and didn't have time to accept or reply to the fast apology. “I sat with you because I knew you were quiet and knew you were kind and wouldn't bother me.” Again before the girl could even come up with a response another man, slightly shorter, came beside Black looking a bit down and said “I am sorry, I don't blame you for reacting the way you did. I don't have an excuse. I was just being a bit of an ass. I know Peter and Remus are also sorry-” Ollie was a bit overwhelmed and fed up so she had to interrupt. “Remus came to me and explained. It really is okay guys, thank you for apologizing. Maybe I was just having a rough morning.” She gave a half smile, hoping that was enough and they would move allowing her to go to her dorm. James scrunched his eyebrows, his glasses slightly falling down his nose and Sirius looked pleased with her reply. “Remus went to you?” Potter questioned. “Yes. Just a little after.” Ollie was getting impatient and started to push through the men to head to her room, she was exhausted from her day. <br/>“Well let us make it up to you!” called Sirius. Ollie was just halfway to the stairs when she turned on her feet to face the pair. “How?” She replied, drained and ready to relax in her bed. <br/>“Uh, wel- Oh! Come to Hogsmeade with us? We’ll get and do whatever you want!” <br/>Ollie liked the idea and didn't give much thought before giving a yes and heading up the stairs to decompress for the day. She didn't even notice the eyes of a particularly scarred and disheveled man watching from the boys dorm stairs, heart full and excited to spend a whole day in her presence. Maybe he would work up the courage to ask her a question or buy her a chocolate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>